


Please

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: "Is there anything better to be longing for something, when you know it is within reach?" -Greta Garbo





	

My heart ached. The heaviness in my chest ate at me. It always seemed there were little teases, little hints, but nothing substantial. I longed for it. I didn't know how to say it, or how to express it properly.

It was an impossible situation. What was I supposed to do? I had become quickly, deeply fond of him. I was fairly certain he was of me, too. Yet we could do nothing about it for fear of retribution. For fear of causing others pain. All I could do was hope that one day the stars would align just right, and that we would find ourselves in the right situation. 

until one day. 

We had planned a double date that night. My fiancé and I sat across from him and his wife, laughing and talking. I sipped on my drink, letting my head go fuzzy, forgetting my worrisome heart. 

"You awake?" He smiled at me, and I felt a flush of pleasure just as I always did when we spoke. 

I shifted in my seat. "Yeah, just daydreaming."

His wife chimed in, "Speaking of dreams..."

The conversation turned to fantasies, since his wife had had a sexual dream about someone we all knew. We giggled at all the silly things we came up with. 

"I've always had a thing for girls," I said, "But we've never included one." I motioned to me and my fiancé.

In her tipsy state, she looked at me. "Really? That's a shame." She winked.

I teased her, "Careful, you, I might think you're coming on to me!" 

We all laughed, but in our silliness, we decided to play a game. A strip game. Every wrong answer given to a question, one had to remove an article of clothing. We divided into teams, and it digressed quickly from there.

"Wrong again!" The guys high fived each other.

She rolled her eyes and stood. She unclasped her bra, and let it fall. I watched my fiancée's face very intently. I could tell he wanted her. I mean, who wouldn't? She was beautiful. 

"Your turn." He looked at me. I stood to undress.

"Wait." She touched my arm and winked at me. "May I?" 

I looked to my fiancé, who looked surprised, but unopposed, so I nodded. This was different.

She put her arms around my torso and stepped close. I have to say, I was shocked. I never in a million years thought this would happen. I glanced over to her husband, meeting his eyes, which were alight with excitement. We had talked about this hypothetically, but never expected it to actually happen.

He watched as his wife removed my bra. I bit my lip and smiled. As we made eye contact, she could read my consent. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes widened, but I wasn't asking questions. I returned it, enjoying her as she showed off for her husband. When we parted, we smiled. 

"This may sound like a weird question, but can we watch you?" She asked tentatively. Even in her slightly intoxicated state, she was shy. 

My eyes darted to my fiancé. He looked intrigued and shrugged. I walked over to him and began to kiss him, wrapped in his arms, my bare chest against his shirt. I whispered in his ear,

"Is this okay?"

My fiancé grinned. "I trust them." I used the opportunity to unbutton his shirt. He left a trail of kisses down my neck. 

"Um."

We turned around. They stood there, together, looking somewhat awkward. 

She continued, "Do you- do you think-"

We looked at each other and smiled. We had discussed this, were it ever to happen.

"If you're sure." I nodded. "Any doubts and just say the word."

She bit her lip and looked at my fiancé. "No... No." As if trying to summon her courage, she took a deep breath before stepping towards him. Her hands ran up his bare chest, up to his neck. He grinned as he leaned in to meet her lips. 

Strange feelings went through me at that moment. It wasn't jealousy, it was... Pride? All I knew was that I wanted her to experience how wonderful my man was. Sharing that with my friend was a new step in our friendship, a new level of trust. And it was in that moment I realized something else. 

I turned to face him. He was looking at me with mixed emotions. But at the forefront of all of them was excitement. We had waited a long time for this. We thought we would never get here. To not seem too eager, I walked to him slowly, eyeing him up and down. I brought my face as close as I dared to him. "Here we are." We both smiled. Centimeter by centimeter, we leaned in. 

As we did, my thoughts began to race. Was this going to screw everything up? Was this going to be what we wanted it to? After all the waiting and teasing, was this going to end up disappointing him? Did this complicate things? Yet, as I felt his breath on my lips, I knew the only answer was in kissing him. 

So many times, I had wanted to simply lean over do just this. Sometimes it felt as though my body were trying to act of its own accord, and I had to consciously tell myself, "no." Now, I allowed myself what I had always denied. As our lips met, it felt as though every nerve ending I had electrified. A thrill of adrenaline coursed through me. Still, I restrained myself from going all in too quickly, keeping it gentle for now. He glanced over at his wife, my fiancé, clearly to wrapped up in their own activities to pay attention to us.

He pulled away just enough to whisper, "Let's go in the bedroom."

His wife looked over at that moment. "We have the couch." She and I caught eachother's eye and smiled. We had definitely reached a new level of trust.

I followed him into the room, closing the door behind us. In the dim light, I reached for him again and kissed him, this time with more passion. I knew exactly what I wanted to do first. 

He breathed harder as I unbuttoned his pants, still kissing him. I slid them and his boxer briefs down as I knelt. I maintained eye contact, raising my eyebrow and smiling, until I wrapped my mouth around him. He was ready for me, hard. My tongue swirled around him until he was slick, then I wrapped my fingers around the base of him, sliding them like an extension of my mouth, and twisting them in the opposite direction of my head, which turned slightly as I pulled him in and out of my mouth. I pulled his cock out just long enough to look up at him and say, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," before burying him in my throat again. He groaned and leaned against the bed, supporting himself just barely. Relentlessly, only stopping if I gagged, then taking over with my hand until I was ready, I worked him until he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop, stop!" He looked down at me, leaned over a bit, and placed a hand under my chin. "I want you."

All too happily, I stood, moved in to kiss him again, and said, "Oh, please."

He almost tore my pants. I lay back, bare chested already from our game, and let him pull my pants off of me. For a moment, he just looked at me. His fingers trailed down my body, from my collarbone, between my breasts, down my navel, to my pussy. Then he crawled on top of me. Our bodies touched, finally, and we were enveloped in all the angst and desire we had. There was no more playing around. We tore at each other, and he entered me, causing me to inhale sharply. I tried not to be too loud, but there wasn't much I could do to prevent it. Each thrust caused a new wave of pleasure, and I was so tight around him. "I want it, oh yes, yes..." Moans and cries fell from my lips, unbidden. My entire body seized as I came, clasping around him. 

"Fuck yes." He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder, so deep inside of me that I felt I could barely breathe. Every slight movement caused me to cry out. I grasped at his face, kissing him with fervor. "Take it," I spoke between breaths, our foreheads touching, "I want you, oh God..." His mouth traveled to my breast, taking a Nipple in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. 

"Oh my God, take me. Please, yes, I want you, fuck!" Nothing I said made sense, but it was all I could string together at the moment. I shoved him off of me on to his back and mounted him. I looked down at him, and he looked crazed. Our adrenaline was rushing now. My hips swiveled and rocked, everything feeling impossibly good, my lips quivering from my rapidly beating heart, my breath coming in short and deep bursts. I clawed at his chest as I began to orgasm again, my body trembling.

"Oh...." I whimpered, "Yeah... OH GOD!" My body rode the wave as I collapsed on top of him. Meeting his lips again, I snarled down at him, "I want you to come all over me. Give it to me!"

He began to thrust upward into me as I gripped the headboard. Moments later, he began to climb. I was pushed back as he pulled out of me, kneeling up and letting it fall over my chest and neck. A bit of it fell on my lips, and I licked it off as I looked at him lasciviously. He just grinned before leaning forward, supporting his weight on his hands, and kissing me again. 

As he pulled away to get a towel, he simply said, "That was worth the wait."


End file.
